


Closer

by hopesbarnes



Series: Troublemaker [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Precious Peter Parker, Sloppy Makeouts, Tony Starks daughter, ex to lovers, stark reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: It’s been 4 years since you left. Left behind everything, including Peter Parker who was your one light in your life. So what happens when you see him again… Inspired by the song Closer by Halsey and The ChainsmokersThis is connected to my one-shot Troublemaker, can be read alone though!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Troublemaker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Closer

You vowed that your relationship with Peter would last. It was the one shining light in the cloud of darkness you surrounded yourself with. But life isn’t a movie, and here you are 4 years later staring at the man you once loved in a hotel bar.

Four years ago you dropped the Stark name, moved across the country in a broken-down car, and swore to never look back. At 17 you were sure you could do it all. Thought all your problems were a result of your family. Never once pondered the possibility you had your own demons. 

Now here you sit, on a throne of hypocrisy and lies. Your new friends wanted to bring you out for your first drink now that you’re 21. You got dressed up in a tight cocktail dress and heels and went out with them. They didn’t know your party girl past, only that you were the future CEO of Stark Enterprises and the golden girl to be friends with. You hid the nasty sides of you and pretended to be the princess the media wanted you to be. The thought made you sick as you realized Peter was probably the only person who knew the real you. The one who didn’t do drugs and dye her hair blue that you showed your family or the sophisticated one in expensive gowns and a fake smile plastered on that you showed the world. But you, who sang Blink-182 songs at the top of your lungs and wanted to be a social worker, not a businesswoman. 

Seeing him was a shock. He looked  _ good _ . In a tailored suit, probably just getting out of a meeting for Oscorp. You heard he was offered a position after he graduated college early. His eyes met yours and suddenly you were 16 years old again sneaking around the Compound to kiss him behind your father’s back. It’s been four years of no calls, and despite the fact you were the one to leave him, you were heartbroken. Eyeing him made all your anger melt away though. Because how could someone be mad at the boy with the curly hair and secret superhero life. You were insane to leave him. 

You quickly tried to refocus on what the girls you came with were saying and pay attention to them, but it was near impossible. Not with him in that suit, looking  _ that _ way. So you excused yourself saying you had to go to the bathroom and for them not to wait up, then went outside for some fresh air. 

“You look good, Y/N,” You hear him say and turn around to face him. “Miss the blue though.” He motions towards your now shorter hair that is perfectly in place. A wild contrast from the blue mess you used to sport.

“Can’t run a company with colorful hair,” you reply snarkily. “How’s Oscorp?”

“Miserable. Would much rather be working for S.E. but didn’t want to overstep.” he says honestly.

“You’re more than welcome to have my job. I hate it.” You match him honestly. There’s a moment of silence, neither of you knowing what to say. 

“Why’d you leave me. We were gonna do this all together?” he says gesturing to the air after deciding to just say what he wanted. 

“I was bad for you. Bad for myself. I just wanted to run away and become obsolete.” 

“He looked for you before you came back you know? Told me he couldn’t believe he failed as a parent.” 

“Pep knew where I was. I checked in with her every month,” you shrug. 

“I really fucking missed you,” he says as he walks closer to you.

“I was destroying you.”

“I didn’t mind at all.” With that, he takes one more step to you and crashes his lips with yours. He tastes the same way, and it still makes you weak. But at the same time, it’s different. There are years of desire laced in the way his lips move against yours. There’s such a strong want with the way your tongues move against each other. It’s intense and breaking apart is like pulling magnets away. 

“You still give me butterflies,” you whisper as your foreheads touch. His arms are holding you tight, and yours are gripping his back not wanting him to get away from you. 

“Come back to my place?” he asks, with an authority teenage Peter didn’t hold.

“Okay,” you say back. 

He grabs your hand and the two of you go to his car, and you text your ‘friends’ that you don’t feel good and are heading home. 

“Happy late birthday, by the way,” he says on the drive. One hand is on the steering wheel, the other holds your hand. 

“Thank you,” you say and lean your head on his shoulder. He feels like home, which is something you haven’t felt in years. 

He has his own apartment now, and it’s nice. 

“Oscorp pay well?” you tease sitting on his couch and he looks down.

“Yeah, he also left me a lot of money. I’m set for life now,” he admits sitting next to you.

“You two cleared things up?” you ask surprised. When you left dad still hated his guts and blamed him for your behavior.

“A year after you left he called. I guess the fact you left me too made him realize I wasn’t the reason you were, well.”

“I’m so sorry for running out. I was lost and thought I was ruining your life.”

“It’s the past. It’s done. I grew up, and clearly you did too. The only thing the same is the way I feel about you.” He says

“I never got over you,” you confess. 

He doesn’t get a chance to reply as you take the initiative and straddle his leg, kissing him hard. He enthusiastically meets your pace. You part your lips, giving him more access and he slips his tongue in your mouth. It’s sloppy and wet and perfect. His lips were addicting, but you wanted more and parted long enough to tug his shirt from his body and push him back on the couch. 

“The years have treated you well Peter Parker,” you say smirking. He chuckles darkly and hikes your dress up.

“You too,” he says breathlessly. You’re grinding against him now and feel him getting hard. 

“We should take this to the bedroom,” he says and stands up, grabs your hand, and pulls you to the bedroom. 

You pause on the way and look at the picture he has framed on the wall. It’s the two of you wrapped up in each other at a party. You’re so young and naive but the way you look at each other makes it clear how much love was shared.

“This isn’t a hookup, right?” you ask suddenly self-conscious. “I don’t want this to be one of those, ex’s hooking up one more time situation. I want us together again.”

“Y/N, this isn’t a hookup,” he says looking you straight in the eyes. “You’re the girl I’m marrying one day, I let you get away once. That’s not happening again.”

“You want to marry me?”

“Always have,” he says and pulls you into the bedroom smiling widely. 

  
  



End file.
